Bubsy vs. Gex
Failed & Forgotten mascots of gaming. TN900.jpg|Necromercer Gex vs bubsy by omnicidalclown1992 dbwvqfp-fullview.jpg|Vengance237 BVGTN.png|Letotalmemer2 ' 'Discription Failed Mascots. Intro Necro: In the 1990's the console wars were raging between two of gaming's greatest mascots. Bubsy the Bobcat and Gex the Gecko. Did I say great? I ment Great Failures. Mercer: Bubsy the Bobcat, Accolade's failed mascot. Necro: And Gex the Gecko, Square Enix's failed mascot. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Bubsy ' TN (9).jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Not much is known about Bubsy the Bobcat. Mercer: What is known is that Bubsy was accidently abducted by aliens and he was then ejected from the space craft as it flew out of earths orbit. Bubsy: Yeah, that was pretty rude of them. Necro: What the fuck? How are you here? Bubsy: You all were talking about how great I am...Right?(Jojo Menacing mateializes around Bubsy's face.) Mercer: Fine. Your games suck by the way.Anyway,the first thing we need to cover is Bubsy's duribility,as his claim to fame is his terrible duribility. Bubsy: Hey now. Necro: Now wait just one second. Bubsy's duribility is actually pretty decent, as he survived a twenty-seven thousand foot long fall that was mentioned earlier. Bubsy has also survived a dip in an orange lava river and the tempetures of space, and he is also able to move around in zero gravity. Mercer: Bubsy is aware of the fourth wall and he weilds a rather large arsenal. Bubsy's nerf ballzooka is a powerful gun that fires large foam balls, however it can only hold ninety-nine rounds. Bubsy also weilds the corn dog dynamite, which is a stick of dynamite that is covered in batter, and it explodes just like a regular stick of dynamite. Necro: Bubsy weilds many diffrent power-ups. The shadow T-shirt turns Bubsy invisible and intangable for twenty seconds. The yellow ! t-shirt grants bubsy invicibility for twenty seconds. The electric sheild surrounds Bubsy in a ball of lightning for twenty seconds and it electricutes anyone who touches it.But when Bubsy is backed into a corner he can use the smart bomb, which can eradicate large steel doors and robots that are within it's blast radius. Mercer: The portable hole is a portal that Bubsy can summon at anytime, and it allows him to travel to other dimensions, and it also allows him to teleport around the battle feild. Bubsy also has a WW1 bi-plane which he can use to fly around and shoot his foes from the air. Necro: Bubsy is able to eradicte a car by jumping on it once, and he has one more item in his arsenal. and those are his atoms.Bubsy can pick up atoms from anywhere in a stage, and he can shoot them at his foes, and they will explode upon impact. ''' '''Mercer: But of course Bubsy is not perfect. Bubsy: Watch it pal. Necro: Shut up. You have a fight to get to. anyway, Bubsy is weak to water, as he can't swim. Bubsy is also very smart, but as his ego is so large he comes across as a complete idiot. And his biggest weakness is that he always makes puns, and he rarely takes things seriously. And Bubsy 3D. Fuck That Game. Mercer: But overall Bubsy is a formidable opponent who is not one to be messed with. Bubsy:"What could paw-sibly go wrong?" Necro@Mercer: THE FUCKING PUNS! Gex ' TN (1)0.jpg|Necromercer ' Necro: Gex the Gecko lived happely with his mother, father and three younger siblings. Gex's father worked for NASA, and everything was going fine until Gex's mom got a call from NASA one saying that Gex's Father was killed in a rocket explosion. Mercer: Tough Break. Necro: Gex's family morned normally, but not Gex. He bottled up his emotions and spent all of his time in front of the TV. Mercer: ' 'Set Fight Results 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"1990s themed" Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer